


30 Days Of Destiel Domestic Fluff

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas has fluffy bed hair, Cas really is a cutie, Cas sick, Coffee/Tea, Dean and Cas are so cute together, Dean helps Cas :) cause I am a sucker for that, Dean wearing the trench - BIG SUCKER FOR THAT, Destiel Fluff, Destiel going shopping together, Doing Laundry, Getting Lost, Hair, Hugs, Ice Skating, Kisses, M/M, Morning Routine, Protective Dean, Star Gazing, Trying something new, Washing Dishes, cooking together, fluffy fics because i can and love them, forgetting something, night in, night time routine, nursing the sick one, waking up together, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Thirty fluffy stories based on the prompts which you can find here:(https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/45/a7/2445a7aab993e1bf69d7c740f4f60fae.jpg)





	1. Waking Up Together

It wasn't often that Dean and Cas woke up together at the same time. Sometimes Cas would be awake before Dean, and other times Dean would be awake before Cas. But this morning when Dean opened his eyes, he was happy to find Cas was still asleep beside him in the bed. Dean smiled, and cuddled into the warmth that laid beside him. It felt nice. Cas and Dean had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, ever since they had finally gotten a hold of their love for one another and confessed their love for one another. It was enivitable ever since day one of knowing one another, and it was the happiest day of Dean's life when he found out Cas loved him that way in return.

All of a sudden, Cas shifted in Dean's arms, and tried to roll over. 

"Good morning Dean..." Cas mumbled tiredly, rubbing his face against his feathered pillow. 

"Good morning, baby. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Dean replied, tightening the hold he had around Cas. 

"You didn't. We had to get up soon anyway, Sam needed our help with something. Remember he told us last night before we went to bed." 

"Yeah I remember. But can't we stay in bed a bit longer. I like waking up together, it's nice." Dean was still tired, he wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with Cas longer. 

"Alright, just a little longer. 10 minutes, and then we will get up, ok?" 

Dean nodded against Cas's back, and they got back into a comftable position. Just lying in the bed cuddling felt just as nice as waking up together. The room was silent and dark, which was perfect. Dean could feel himself almost falling back to sleep, when they were both startled by the bedroom door flying open. Dean now in a sat up position, peered over the top of the blankets, finding Sam in the doorway, staring at them. 

"Come on!!! We have work to do!" Sam said. He hadn't even acknowledged that Cas and Dean were in bed together, honestly he didn't care, he just wanted them to help him. 

"Sam..." Dean whined. 

"UP! NOW!" Sam insisted and walked back out of the room. 

Dean and Cas slowly got out of bed. Even though they were forced to get out of bed, it was still nice waking up together every morning, and if Dean has it his way, and he will, it will never end.


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean follow the same routine every morning from Dean getting out of bed and making coffee while Cas sleeps to the point they "accidentally" fall back asleep.

Dean woke up early, just like he did every other day. Cas still laid dead to the world beside him with the occasional mumble through his snores. Dean climbed out of bed and made his way over to Cas’s side of the bed pulling the blankets up to his shoulders before leaning down to kiss the angel’s forehead. The angel made a grumble of approval before burrowing himself further under the blanket making Dean smile happily before making his way out of the room.

Dean headed down the hallway down to the kitchen. As always, he found Sam sitting at the table laptop open in front of him and a bowl of muesli to his side.

“Morning Dean.” Sam said before putting a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Mornin’ Sammy,” Dean moved around the kitchen, in order to get coffee ready for him and his angel.

“Cas still in bed?” Sam asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Cas was always the one that got up later than the boys, it wasn’t usually until around 11ish that he stumbled out of bed. Sam watched as Dean glided around the kitchen in his socks making the beverages.

“Yeah. Taking him coffee in bed.” Dean explained with a wide grin.

He disappeared within a few minutes more than likely back up to his bedroom where his sleeping angel remained. Dean reached the bedroom and found Cas had rolled onto his back and had somehow managed to get into the middle of the bed. Dean walked over to the bed, and sat down in the empty space, placing the mugs on the side table before jumping on top of Cas.

Cas woke up immediately startled, before he realised what was going on, finding Dean lying on top of him. “Dean…” he said choked, he couldn’t breath he was being crushed, “What the hell are you doing?”

Dean laughed, “Waking you up…?” He cocked his head all innocent and cute making Cas blush.

Cas leant forward and kissed Dean’s lips very softly and when he pulled back, he grinned all sweetly, before mumbling, “Get back in bed.”

Dean unable to resist, he climbed over Cas back into his section of the bed getting himself comfy before Cas handed him his mug. Once their coffee was finished, Cas made himself comftable against Dean before settling themselves watching the television that Sam had installed in their bedroom a couple of weeks ago.

Like every other day when Dean climbed back into bed with Cas, he wasn’t determined to go back to sleep but like always they fell back asleep in each other’s arms.

And as usual morning routine, Sam came up to check on Dean since he hadn’t seen him since he made coffee to find them asleep curled up under the blanket.

Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t change a thing, in reality he really did love chick flick moments… even if they were with Cas.


	3. Doing Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wanting to help Sam and Dean more around the bunker begins with doing the laundry. But when he realizes he doesn't know how to use the washing machine, Dean takes the time to teach him how.

Cas stood by the washing machine with a ball of sheets from his and Dean’s bed. He decided their sheets needed to be washed. He had spent about an hour just getting the sheets off the damn bed, he couldn’t begin to imagine how hard it would be to put them back on but for now, he was struggling with the actual machine. He stood there overlooking all the buttons, why did this seem so hard? Dean’s voice soon had him out of his thoughts.

“Hey there angel,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, “What ya doing?”

The angel sighed, “Trying to wash our bed sheets. I want to help out more around the bunker, but I can’t seem to work out how to use the machine.” Cas explained his situation before bowing his head.

Dean chuckled before turning the angel so that he was facing him. “That’s okay,” he paused and leant forward kissing Cas’s lips, “I’ll teach you.”

Dean grabbed the ball of sheets from Cas, depositing it into the basket. “Okay. Cas, this one is the washing machine, and that one is the dryer.” Dean pointed at the two machines as he spoke. “Are you with me…” He asked the angel, who stood with his head tilted.

Cas nodded before Dean continued. “Okay. So, what do you do now is, you grab the item you want to wash,” Dean paused to grab the sheets out of the basket, and opened the door on the washer, “Then you put it into the machine,” he then demonstrated by shoving the sheets in the machine. Cas seemed mesmerized by the whole thing, and that made Dean laugh.

“Cas, sweetheart, you understand me so far?” Dean asked him.

Cas nodded, “Yes Dean. But surely that isn’t all I have to do…”

“No, Cas it’s not. There’s more steps yet. Just hang on.” Dean paused, before stealing a small unexpected kiss from the angel.

After a few moments of the unexpected kiss, Dean continued his demonstration on how to do the laundry. “Once you have the item you want to wash in the machine, you get this…” he reached for a blue bottle on the shelf, “This is called Laundry Detergent. This is what makes clothes clean and smell nice.”

When Dean opened the lid, Cas smiled, “That stuff smells nice Dean.”

“It’s supposed too angel. Now once you get the detergent, you get a capful,” Dean paused again to pour some liquid into the cap before opening a drawer and pouring it in there, “And you tip it into there. You then close the drawer and press the ‘On’ button on the machine, and then press start. Piece of cake, babe.” Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss the angel again.

“Think you can remember that?” Dean mumbled as he continued kissing the angel.

“Yes Dean. But what are you doing, this isn’t part of laundry is it?” Cas pulled back from the kiss for a moment.

Dean had lowered Cas atop the washing machine and began kissing him which silenced the angel and that’s where they stayed making out until the washing was done.


	4. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas were going out for dinner and a movie, but when Cas wants to stay in, they make a decision to have a night in with pizzas and movies.

Cas sank down onto the sofa, well technically he had sank onto Dean. Lying his head on Dean’s lap, he looks up at him, noticing his attention was fixed on something on the television screen. “Dean?” Cas said softly, but loud enough to get Dean’s attention.

At that moment, Dean looked down at the angel known as his boyfriend in his lap. “Yeah, sweetie?” Dean made a small grin at the angel, which Cas responded with a cute chuckle.

“Do we have to go out tonight?” Cas questioned.

He and Dean had been planning to go out for dinner and a movie, it was Saturday night which was usually date night for the angel and the hunter. Dean sighed, “Course’ not angel. We can stay home if you want. We can order pizza and just watch a movie here.” Dean said as he ran his hand through Cas’s brown tufts of hair.

“I’m a bit tired, and would rather just stay warm at home with you.”

“That’s fine, baby.” Dean smiled at the angel.

Dean ordered some pizza and got some movies set up for them both to watch. “Hey, Cas. Do you want a drink?” Dean called from the kitchen.

“Of course.” Cas replied from his position on the sofa where he had made himself comfortable by now.

Dean came back a couple of minutes later with a couple beers in hand. He settled down beside Cas on the sofa, reaching forward to get a slice of pizza from the box that rested on the table.

“What is this movie about Dean?”

“Well, sweetie, this movie is about a dude named Frodo. He inherits some kind of ring and steps into legend. A task lies ahead for the dude when he becomes the ring keeper and has a mission to destroy the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom where it was forged to begin with.” Cas nodded his head, but Dean knew he didn’t understand anything of what he had just said, but it didn’t matter, he hoped Cas enjoyed the movie side of things and not the theory part.

After they finished their pizza, Cas settled in Dean’s arms, as they watched the movie. Dean was kind of glad that Cas had opted that they stayed home together, it was warm and content, and he got to cuddle his angel with the feeling of not being judged by people around him, and he knew the angel was comfortable, despite still being in his suit and trench.

Later that evening, when Sam came out of his room to make another cup of tea for himself he could hear the TV in the living room. Thinking Dean and Cas had gone to bed ages ago, he walked into the living room to discover why the TV was on still, but to his surprise, he spotted Dean asleep against the arm of the chair and Cas asleep in his arm. Sam smiled at the sight, he left the television on as a light for if they woke up and moved towards the kitchen to make himself some tea.

A night in is sometimes better than going out.


	5. Night Time Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas getting ready for bed.

Cas, Sam and Dean had just finished watching two of the eight Harry Potter movies. Sam got up from his spot on the reclining chair that he had insisted he had to have and stood there for a moment watching Cas and Dean who were happily wrapped under a blanket together still watching the rolling credits on the TV.

“I am going to bed you two. We have to go shopping tomorrow, so don’t stay up all night watching films okay.” Sam said, and watched as both the hunter and angel nodded their heads.

“Night Sam.” Cas said.

“Goodnight, Sammy.” Dean added.

Once Sam headed off to bed, Dean and Cas sat there and watched the rest of the credits. Dean leant over, placing his head on Cas’s shoulder, “What do you think, angel? Should we watch another movie?” Dean said before yawning inconspicuously.

Cas giggled, “You seem tired, Dean. I think we should go to bed. Like Sam said, we have to get up early tomorrow.”

Dean didn’t fight the angel; Cas was right after all he was kind of tired. He slowly nodded his head against the angel’s shoulder. Dean got up from the couch followed by Cas. “Angels first.” Dean said, bowing his arm for the angel to step in front of him and lead the way.

Cas couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh you charmer…”

Cas moved in front of Dean and lead the way to their bedroom. Upon entry of their room, they could both hear the rain outside pelting down onto their bedroom window, that explained why it was so cold. Dean walked over and closed the window while Cas got into his pyjamas. They alternated through their nightly routines. Dean made his way to the bathroom, and Cas now dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown followed behind him. They took turns brushing their teeth and using the toilet like they usually would, in their homely little bathroom. Dean finished before Cas as usual and headed back out into the bedroom leaving Cas looking at himself in the mirror, combing his fluffy hair.

When Cas finally finished in the bathroom, he made his way back to their bedroom, turning the light off on his way through. Like usual, he found Dean already in bed, cuddled up, watching the late night news on the television. Cas walked over to the bed, discarding of his dressing gown onto the end of the bed, before pulling the blankets back and crawling into the bed beside Dean. As Cas got himself comftable, Dean shuffled himself closer to the angel, curling himself into him. Dean closed his eyes and smiled as he snuggled into Cas’s chest.

“Dean, aren’t you going to turn off the television?” Cas asked.

Dean snuffled and shifted slightly. “No, Cas. It is on a timer. It will turn itself off if we fall asleep.” He said, his voice muffled by Cas’s shoulder.

Cas didn’t say another word, but he soon enough noticed Dean’s breathing had evened out, the angel knew he had fallen asleep. Cas followed now, closing his eyes, easily falling asleep to the soft muffled sounds of Dean’s snoring.


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes both Dean and Cas up, making them a nice breakfast and even treating them by letting them eat in the living room while watching the television. Sam then proceeds to trick them both to do the grocery shopping by themselves.

Dean and Cas were awoken abruptly when Sam barged into their room at 7am. They had both dragged themselves out of bed and were surprised to find Sam in the kitchen making a huge bacon and egg breakfast for them all to share over coffee and the morning news.

“Why did you get us up so early?” Dean asked, glaring at Sam who was resting back against the reclining chair with a cup of coffee nestled between his hands.

“Do you not remember Dean? I told you and Cas last night before I went to bed. You two need to go do the shopping today.” Sam reminded them.

“Now, hang on a minute. Yes, I remember you telling us that, but you said we not us…”

“Well, it just so happens, that I’ve been up since 5am making your breakfasts. So, you can do something for me and go do the grocery shopping for a change. I always do it.” Sam said, with an overexaggerated yawn, “Well I am going to lie down. Have fun, guys”

Sam disappeared back towards his room leaving Dean and Cas sitting there in disbelief, Sam had tricked them into doing the shopping, damnit Sammy! Dean got up, and went to hug Cas, “Well, angel, looks like we are going shopping.”

Cas chuckled, “I don’t mind Dean. I am happy with whatever we do, just as long as I’m with you.”

He leant forward and kissed the angel’s chapped lips, “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.” Replied the Angel softly.

 

After Cas and Dean both had a shower, together of course, and were both dressed, they took an adventure in the Impala to the nearest convenient shopping location. Sam had sent them along with a list of things that he wanted, which were mostly “Rabbit Food” items. Dean climbed out of the Impala, and Cas followed happily, his trench coat (that he insisted on wearing no matter how many times Dean had told him not too) flapped in the oncoming winter’s breeze and entered the store.

They got through shopping and the aisles rather easily collecting all the things they needed: eggs, flour, chocolates, a cake mix for Dean, a couple of magazines for Cas, a couple of boxes of savoury biscuits, fruit and vegetables, cereal for Sam, oatmeal (Cas’s new addiction) and of course a delicious looking fresh apple pie for Dean. Now they were on their way over to the dairy section, in search of some milk. They were just so many different types and varieties of milk, it was crazy. Something Dean and Cas haven’t done in years and that’s arguing, in the middle of the dairy aisle.

“Sam wants that milk” Dean said referring to the list and pointing at a bottle of almond milk.

“I like that one… Soy milk is healthier for you” Cas argued.

“You know what Cas. I don’t want to argue about this. Just grab the almond milk for Sam, soy milk for you and the normal one for me okay.” Dean sighed, as he watched Cas collect all three milks and piled them into the trolley that Dean had somehow started pushing.

“Alright. Let’s go to the checkout and go home, we have been here long enough.” Dean laughed, as he guided the trolley towards the checkout line.

“Dean, we’ve only been here for 45 minutes.” Cas laughed in response.

“Yep, that’s long enough.” Dean had begun to put the groceries on the conveyor belt.

After spending another 10 minutes at the checkout, they finally had the bags of shopping in their hands, 3 bags each, and headed back out to the Impala. Once they had put the shopping into the car and sat down in their chairs. Dean leant his head back against the head rest and reached his hand over, resting it on Cas’s lap.

“Thank you for coming shopping with me today.” Dean sighed happily.

“Hmm, like I said Dean, I love going anywhere with you.” Cas responded.

Dean patted Cas’s knee before retracting his hand and leaning in for a kiss, “Alright, come on, let’s go home.”

Once they got home, they began to unload the shopping and got multiple suprised gasps since they had remembered everything.


	7. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Destiel date night, and Dean takes Cas ice skating. Dean is good at it, but Cas not so much. He falls on his ass enough times, but it's still a good date.

“I can’t do this Dean,” Cas said as Dean held on to his trench coat sleeve as they made their way over to the entrance of the ice rink.

“Yes, you can” Dean responded, holding out a firm hand for the angel to get a hold of, which he took a little too eagerly. Now together, they moved slowly onto the ice. Cas had one hand holding onto the rail so tight that his knuckles were white, and the other tightly squeezing Dean’s hand.

Cas began to skate, following Dean’s every move. He had even begun to stumble at one point but was rescued by Dean rather quickly. The look of horror on Cas’s face made Dean chuckle with nothing but love and adoration. Grabbing Cas tight, and holding him in his arms, “It’s okay baby, I won’t let you fall.” Dean smiled at the angel, as he nudged them both away from the sidelines back onto the ice.

Eventually, Cas got more confident on the ice, still with a few shakes and stumbles, but there wasn’t that feeling of people judging him silently now. They were now half an hour in, Cas clung to Dean and the rail the whole time, but now Cas felt ready to let go. Cas was able to allow Dean to slowly guide him around the rink.

“Okay, Cas. I’m going to let you go a bit now.” Dean said, a little louder than anticipated due to the noise in the rink.

“No Dean! Don’t! Please don’t let go!” Cas shouted, trying not to show just how frightened he really was.

“Cas, come on honey, you have it. Ready?” Dean let go of Cas’s hand, having so much faith in the angel.

Cas did it, he was skating beside Dean on his own, all by himself, until he lost all control, falling to the floor with a thud. Cas sat on the floor pouting up at Dean. “You said you wouldn’t let me fall!” Cas said sadly.

Dean leant down, and pulled him up, “I’m sorry sweetie,” he whispered into Cas’s ear while he hugged him. “You’ll get the hang of it babe, you just need a bit more practice that’s all.”

After another half an hour Cas finally was much more confident was able to skate without the help of Dean or the sidelines, he never went far from either though, as he didn’t feel he could go that far without falling and boy did he fall! “You’ve finally got…” Dean was cut off when Cas fell flat on his ass. He had lost count how many times he had fallen, and Dean had picked him up again.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas bowed his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Cas. You’ll get it, I promise.” Dean comforted the angel.

By the end of the night, Cas was ice skating all by himself. Sure, he needed a little bit of help every now and then but mostly by himself and he enjoyed every moment of it, he was even smiling.

When they were ready to leave, and back in the carpark ready to drive back to the bunker, Cas backed Dean up against the Impala and kissed him quickly before pulling away again, “Thank you Dean, for teaching me how to skate and picking me up every time I fell on my ass.” Cas couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that point.

That made Dean chuckle, “Your welcome angel. Now what do you say we go get some dinner and go home and watch your favourite movie?” Dean smiled before unlocking the Impala.

“Sounds good.”

It sure had been an interesting night.


	8. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean really loves it when Cas wears his clothes. So in return Dean puts on Cas's trench coat.

Dean loved it when Cas wore his clothes. He really did. Cas looked much more relaxed then what he usually did in his usual attire of the suit and that trench coat. So as usual, when Dean made his way out to the living room just after 9am, he was happy to find Cas lying on the lounge in one of his spare pairs of pyjamas. He grinned, Cas looked pretty cute there, just innocently watching the Saturday morning cartoons, with his coffee mug balancing on his lower stomach.

Dean hadn’t been spotted yet, so he silently made his way back out the living room and back to their bedroom. He slipped himself into Cas’s trench coat, smiling at how comfy this thing actually was, no wonder Cas loves it so much. Now wearing the trench, he walked back out towards the kitchen and quietly as he could made coffee for himself, as to not get Cas’s attention – just yet anyway.

With coffee in hand, he now walked into the living room and placed himself in front of the television so Cas couldn’t see.

“Dean… what are you...,” Cas had been confused as to why Dean had stood in front of the television, he had never done that before, but was even more confused now. Dean was wearing his coat. “Dean…,” Cas spluttered, before grabbing his cup from the balancing position and placing it on the coffee table and sitting up before taking a moment to glare at Dean, “Is that… is that my coat…?”

Dean giggled but nodded. Why did Cas look so surprised? Cas got up from the sofa at that moment, Dean couldn’t help but look at the angel as he walked over. Damn why did Cas look so good in his clothes, they were a size too big, so they hung off him, but it looked adorable.

Cas reached him at that moment, kissing Dean’s cheek and running his hands down the material of the trench coat. “You look good in my coat, Dean. You should wear it more often!” Cas whispered in his ear.

“And you look good in my pyjamas.” Dean whispered in reply.

It would be a while until Sam got up or at least Dean hoped it will be, as within seconds, his lips are on Cas’s backing him up until he loses his balance, landing back on the sofa, Dean lands on top of him, but that doesn't stop him from kissing the angel roughly.

'Damn it, Cas! Always being so damn cute.' 


	9. Nursing The Sick One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cas wakes up sick, Dean is more than happy to take care of him.

Cas woke up with a cough and splutter. He had been awake earlier, but Dean had noticed he didn’t seem well, so insisted the angel went back to sleep. Cas opened his eyes, wincing at how bright the bedroom was before noticing the bedside clock read it was now the afternoon. He reached for Dean, but the bed was empty and cold, just as he rolled over ready to call out for Dean, the bedroom door opened from the ajar position. In walked Dean, holding a tray. He came up to the side of the bed placing the tray on the bedside table.

“Hey sleepyhead. Feeling any better?” Dean asked with a small chuckle, as he seated himself in the empty space of the bed.

Cas attempted to talk, but his voice was all raspy, and hard to understand due to the illness.

Dean grinned, “You don’t seem any better. Hopefully this will brighten your mood a bit.” He hopped off the bed, before adjusting the crumpled blankets, before grabbing the tray and placing it down atop the covers.

Cas looked down at the tray and was happy when he saw what Dean had brought him. A delicious bowl of Mary’s tomato rice soup. He grinned at Dean. “Thank you” his congested voice had managed to mumble.

“Just like Mum used to make for me as a kid when I was sick,” Dean paused to smile at the memory, “But as long as it helps you feel better, that’s all that matters right now. Now while you eat that, I am going to get some medicine ready for you okay, angel?” Dean said, smiling at the angel in the bed.

Cas nodded his head, as he slowly downed the soup. Hmm it did taste nice. Just as he was coming up to the last few mouthfuls Dean had returned to the bedroom, this time holding two bottles of medicine and a blue mug in his hands. Cas smiled, as Dean approached the bed, moving over so he could sit down. Dean waited for a few moments for Cas to finish the last few remaining spoonful’s of soup, before taking the tray from his lap and placing it on the side table.

“Right. Now, here take this,” Dean handed him the blue mug, that had some freshly made tea in it, “I got Sam to make your tea just how you like it.” Dean smiled. “Now, angel, you must take your medicine to make you better.”

“But Dean, I don’t need it. I am not that sick… I’ll be better in a day or two.” Cas whinged, but followed it with a heavy cough.

“Angel, you will get better quicker if you have this medicine, drink this delicious warm tea and sleep it off.” Dean pleaded, holding out the medicine in his hand towards Cas.

“Dean…” He whined.

“Come on sweetie, take it.”

Cas gave in, reaching out for the medicine and gulped it down with a few swallows from the mug.

“Tell Sam he makes a good cup of tea and that I said thanks.” Cas grinned as he continued to drink from the cup.

“Well angel, I will let you sleep.” Dean suggested, standing up from the bed, “I’ll be in the library with Sam. Call out if you need me…”

“No Dean, please don’t leave me…” Cas cried into the mug.

“Cas, honey, I could get sick too, how can I look after my angel if I get sick too?” Dean pleaded again.

“Dean… please stay.” Cas coughed again, as his cheeks reddened, and his eyes went droopy again.

“Okay, Cas. I’ll stay. I’ll just take these down to the kitchen and I’ll be back okay.” Dean replied. He could never say no to the angel, damnit.

Cas smiled to himself, he was feeling much better than he had this morning, but just needed Dean with him. Dean had disappeared for a couple moments, before returning with a book. He climbed up onto the bed beside Cas. Cas having just finished the cup of tea, he reached over placing the cup onto the side table and moved closer to Dean. Dean placed an arm around Cas and pulled him closer to his chest.

“Thanks for looking after me, Dean.” Cas mumbled into his chest.

“Cas, sweetie, you don’t have to thank me. It makes me happy to look after you and make sure you’re okay. Now get some sleep, angel. I’ll be right here if you need me.” Dean said softly.

“I love you Dean” Cas mumbled against his chest.

“I love you too Cas.”

Dean was soon met with Cas’s soft snores. This really was heaven.


	10. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean really loves Cas's morning bed hair.

Dean woke up to the sun shining through the window into the bedroom. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked away the sleep and was very delighted to find his angel asleep beside him. Dean was happy when he slept next to the angel, it wasn’t often the angel settled down to sleep or nap but when he fell asleep next to Dean, it was the warmest feeling in the world. Cas always looked so peaceful when he slept, his face wrinkled against the pillow as he snored.

Dean bought himself up on his elbow, peering over the lump that Cas’s sleeping form made in the bed. The hunter removed a strand of hair that laid over Cas’s forehead, the angel making an incoherent grumble as he stirred from his sleep. Not even a minute later sleepy blue eyes looked up at Dean.

“Morning, angel.” Dean greeted his angel, with a small grin.

“Good morning.” Cas replied with a sleepy grin, before moving himself closer to Dean.

Dean’s small grin turned into a bigger grin when he noticed the angel’s bed hair sticking up at all angles. Dean leant forward, stroking the angel’s hair as he snuggled closer to Dean’s chest, and wrapping an arm across his stomach, closing his eyes once again.

“You look cute in the morning, with your cute fluffy bed hair.” Dean commented, running his fingers through the soft fluffy brown mess.

“Shh, I’m sleeping…” Cas grumbled.

Dean caressed Cas’s back softly with his hand, “Okay, angel. You rest.”

Dean settled holding Cas close to him, kissing the angel’s forehead softly.


	11. Coffee and/or Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up on the library sofa, and Cas brings him some tea.

Dean yawned as he stretched out just waking up from a more than satisfying nap on the sofa in the library. As he moved, a blanket that had been placed atop him fell to the floor, he knew who was responsible for that, that adorable angel known as Cas.

Dean prepared himself to sit up and go search for the angel. But just as he sat up, Cas just happens to walk down the stairs to the library, Dean blinks at him. The angel just looks at him over the tray he holds in his hands.

Cas smiled at Dean, “Hello Dean. Tea?”

Dean’s lip curled up into a smirk, and he laughed before falling back into the laid down position he was in before and put his forearm over his eyes before sighing.

“You’re so weird.”

“I know. But you love me.” Cas smiled.

“I do, very much.”

Cas proceeded to pour them both a fresh cup of English Breakfast tea before joining him under the blanket and Dean switched on the small television set.

This was a good way to wake up after a nap.


	12. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make breakfast together.

Dean was shaken awake by the angel that laid beside him in the bed, balancing atop his elbow. Dean groaned as he stirred out of his slumber.

“Cas! What is it? I’m sleeping” Dean said, as he rubbed his face against the feathered pillow beneath his head.

“I’m hungry…” Cas replied, bringing his hand up to stroke Dean’s messy bed hair.

Dean now awake grumbled and shifted in the bed, “What, you can’t make your own breakfast?”. When Dean realized what he had said, he quickly sat up and corrected his mistake, “Actually Cas, due to experience, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to cook breakfast.” Dean kissed Cas’s forehead fondly, before pulling himself out of the bed and into a grey fluffy dressing gown heading for the direction of the kitchen, with Cas on his heels also in a fluffy gown.

As they reached the kitchen, Dean was surprised when Sam was no where to be seen, it wasn’t very often that Sam wasn’t in the kitchen hours before Dean and his angel got their asses out of bed, but it was Sunday, so maybe Sam took the chance to sleep in for a change. “Okay, Cas, I am going to start making some bacon and eggs. Can you start the coffee please?” Dean asked the yawning angel that stood in the corner.

Cas nodded as Dean walked to the fridge getting out the bacon and a few eggs. While Cas waited for the coffee maker to work properly, he looked over at Dean, who was now cracking eggs into a pan. Cas always thought Dean looked fantastic in the morning, his fluffy bed hair, a kind of sleepy look lingered on his face as if he hadn’t slept but had actually slept for a straight 8 hours but he loved Dean anyway he came, he was in love. Cas often teased Dean about his bed hair and the “grandpa” looking dressing gown he wore, that he always made the excuse that it was comftable.

Dean coughed, bring Cas out of his trance, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Cas chuckled, “Oh Dean! Am I not allowed to lovingly look at my adorable boyfriend?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Dean replied, and then laughed, “I’d come kiss you, but I might burn the bacon.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just make some toast. More for later.” Cas laughed, pushing down the button on the toaster where 2 slices of bread were waiting to be cooked.

Soon enough, Dean had finished cooking the bacon and the eggs, depositing them onto the plate Cas had already prepared on the bench, and a couple seconds later Cas deposited 2 big slices of toast onto the plate as well. Dean turned around to find two cups of coffee with an assortment of butter, jam and vegemite already set out on the table.

Dean placed the plate on the table, and they sit down, and dug into their ‘to be shared’ breakfast. It was an often occurrence for them to share a plate of breakfast, but they would never share a coffee cup. Cas and Dean look up from the plate when they hear a groaning sound.

Sam had finally got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Dean and Cas at the table. “Ugh, are you two always this gross?” He teased.

Dean and Cas ignored his comment, as he sat down across from them with his usual bowl of muesli and orange juice, which was what he would classify as a “healthy breakfast”

After a couple minutes, Dean chuckled, “We may be grossly cute Sammy, but at least we don’t eat rabbit food.” Dean grinned while Cas nearly choked on his coffee as he laughed behind his mug.

“Whatever Dean. Also, don’t think I am cleaning up your kitchen.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Dean said smugly before eating another forkful of his shared breakfast.

By the time they made it to the kitchen sink, to deposit their plates, Dean has his fingers ruffling Cas’s hair and licking the taste of coffee from his bottom lip. Sam got up from the table a couple moments later to grab the newspaper from the bench, spotting his brother and the winged being snogging up against the counter.

Sam groaned, “Ugh, guys, do you have to?”

Dean ignoring his brother, grabbing Cas by his dressing gown sleeve, pulling him towards their bedroom, and slamming their bedroom door loud enough for Sam to hear.

“Great! Just great!

Sam laughed, and went ahead cleaning up Dean and Cas’s mess.


	13. Washing Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is washing the dishes when Dean gets bored and comes to find his angel. Cas making a joke with Dean's boredness, gets him the help he wanted, much to his disbelief. Dean Winchester is doing dishes.

Dean got up from the uncomfortable chair he had been sitting in for nearly 2 hours, where he and Sam had just been doing some research into a local case. He went in search of his winged partner, finding him leant against the counter, arms deep in a sink of warm soapy water and running a cloth over a dirty plate. Dean overlooked the rather large pile of dirty dishes awaiting to be cleaned. Stepping further into the kitchen he approached the angel, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cas jumped a little bit at the surprise but still melted into the arms firmly wrapped him.

“Hi angel.”

“Hello, Dean. What are you doing in here? I thought you were doing research with Sam?” Cas wondered, now setting the plate he had just washed onto the dishrack.

Dean huffed and leant over Cas’s shoulder until he could see the multiple plates Cas had soaking in the sink. “I got bored…” Dean laughed knowing what Cas’s response would be.

“You, Dean Winchester, bored?” Cas chuckled as he washed yet another plate.

“Yes. I was bored. Researching stuff isn’t as fun as it’s cut out to be, ya’ know.” Dean chuckled.

Cas washed another plate and then a pot before he pulled his hands out of the water wiping them on the tea towel. Dean released him, as he then reached for the pot, it dripping water onto the floor as he dried it. Dean stood on the spot watching from afar.

“Dean, are you really just going to stand there and watch?” Cas chuckled.

“Yes…?” Dean replied in confusion.

“If you are really that bored,” Cas smirked suddenly, “You could grab that cloth over there, and wash those cups?”

Dean stared at the coffee stained cups on the sink for a moment before he shrugged out of his denim jacket and placed it over a chair at the dining table. Cas kind of watched with confusion and disbelief. He rolled up the sleeves of his red plaid shirt and grabbed a cup in one hand and the warm soapy cloth in the other.

Dean chuckled, “Cas what are you looking at me like that for? Do you think I’ve never done the dishes before?”

Cas grinned, “Well Dean, I guess I’ve never thought about it. I mean, you’ve never had to.”

“No that may be true, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do dishes.” Dean laughed in reply as he picked up Cas’s favourite coffee mug and smiled fondly when he remembered giving it to the angel for their 6 month anniversary.

“Was wondering where you got too. And of course, my theory was right, in the kitchen with Cas. Either way, it’s nice to see you doing some housework around here for a change.” Sam commented as he entered the kitchen, unexpectedly.

“Ha, very funny, Sammy.” Dean said sarcastically when he picked up yet another one of Sam’s cereal bowls as he begun to wash over it with the cloth. “It’s all your cereal bowls” Dean then remarked, placing the now clean bowl onto the rack for Cas to dry.

“And all yours and Cas’s coffee mugs because you insist on staying up most of the night watching movies, instead of sleeping or until you pass out on the lounge and then need all the coffee in the world to stay even remotely awake.” Sam smirked at his response.

Dean just grins and tells Sam to shut up, before he turned back and resumed washing the dishes, with Cas at his side wiping as Sam walked out of the kitchen with the smuggest grin on his face.

Needless to say, Cas never did the dishes alone again.


	14. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Original Prompt was: Homework and/or Job Work changed to "Star Gazing")
> 
> Dean and Cas are on their way to meet Sam. But along the way Dean gets tired, so they pull over and watch the stars. By mistake they fall asleep under the stars on the hood of the Impala, but are back on the road again when Sam calls waking them up.

Dean stopped the Impala on the side of the highway, beside a huge grass field. Dean got out of the car, proceeding to the front of the car. Cas, now worried, also jumped out, and went straight to Dean’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay Dean?” Cas tilted his head slightly.

“Yeah Cas. I am fine. Why?” Dean asked in confusion.

“Well you stopped… I was just wondering.” Cas replied warily, “Why did we stop, I thought we were going to meet Sam?”

Dean laughed, now understanding why Cas seemed so confused, the stop that he made was unexpected. “Yeah, we are. But I just need a break from driving for a little while. So, I have a surprise for you angel.” Dean smiled at the angel, before kissing his cheek softly.

Cas tilted his head again as Dean just grinned at him before he crawled up onto the hood of the Impala. Grabbing the sleeve of Cas’s trench coat, he eased him closer to the car, “Come on. Get up here.” Dean commanded softly.

Cas hesitated for a moment, but he crawled up onto the Impala, before shuffling himself across to Dean. Dean peered up at the sky, his eyes widening as he watched the stars happily. “You know Cas, Sam and I used to do this in the middle of fields when we were kids. I kind of miss it. So now, it’s time to do it with you my love.” Dean turned to the angel and kissed him slowly.

“Thank you, Dean. I feel so privileged.” Cas smiled.

Dean held out his arm for Cas. Cas settled with Dean’s arm around him, his head against his chest as they gazed up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky and no sign of rain as the boys watched the stars in adoration. Cas glimpsed up at Dean, who happily laid on the hood, leant against the windshield, his eyes were half-lidded and looked adorable in the moonlight.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Cas said quietly.

“Hmm it sure is Cas. Almost as beautiful as you.” Dean mumbled, sounding a bit tired now.

They laid under the stars in silence. Dean had fallen asleep at some point, he had his chin resting atop Cas’s head, and snoring against the brown curls. Cas didn’t try to wake him, he just allowed Dean to sleep soundly, where he continued to watch the stars.

They had no idea how long they laid there, but Dean woke up to the sound of his phone ringing in his pants pocket and the weight of a sleeping angel on his chest. Sleepily he reached for his pocket to grab his phone, putting it on speaker phone laid atop his stomach.

“Where are you?” Sam’s voice came through the phone.

Dean grumbled, making Sam laugh, “Cas and I stopped. I was tired.” Dean explained as he yawned with a groan.

“Well, get back on the road. I need you guys help here.” Sam said and then hung up leaving Dean and Cas in the silence of the night again.

Dean looked at the undisturbed angel snoring on his chest. He kissed the angel’s neck. “Wake up angel. Come on, we need to go.” Dean said softly, but loud enough to wake the angel.

“Hmm…” a sleepy mumble came from Cas as he opened his eyes.

“We have to go. Sam called.” Dean took his dead arm out from under Cas and took a stretch before sliding off the hood before helping Cas down.

They got back into the Impala and began driving down the empty highway.

“Dean?” Cas said softly.

“Yeah, angel?” Dean replied.

“Thank you for that. It was a nice experience.”

“Anytime baby. Anytime.”

Dean and Cas held hands for the rest of the trip. Dean would be sure doing this again, stargazing with Cas was the most relaxing thing in the world.


	15. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had finally let Cas drive the Impala for the night. When Dean falls asleep, Cas misses the turn off and gets lost. Realising they are both now too tired to keep driving, they curl up in the backseat and sleep for a few hours.

Cas glared out of the windshield at the dark night sky, it wasn’t often he got to drive anywhere, let alone drive Dean’s prized Impala. As Cas drove down the highway, the night only got darker, and he had no idea where he was. He looked over to Dean in the passenger seat, head lolled to the side, asleep. Cas took a deep breath, they were lost in the middle of nowhere, did he take a wrong turn somewhere... he nudged Dean softly, and got nothing but a sleepy grumble as a reply. 

“Dean...?” Cas said in a low voice.

“Er, what Cas?” Dean replied in his low, sleepy, filled with sleep voice.

“I think we are lost.”

That was when Dean perked up in the chair, “What do you mean we are lost!”

“I mean, I don’t know where we are.” Cas replied, voice lowered in surprise of Dean’s reaction.

Dean sighed, then yawned, stretching himself out in the chair. “See Cas, now this why I don’t let you or Sam drive.” Dean sighed again, straightening himself up.

Dean never let anyone else drive, and that was for good reason. Normally whenever he would let someone take control, things would all go wrong. He was tired, hungry and just in need of some good shuteye. For god knows what reasons Dean had allowed Cas to drive for a change, and he had given in to the angel, and look where it got them lost in the middle of nowhere, and absolute no idea where they were. Dean proceeded to unbuckle his seatbelt, and step out of the car, Cas following behind him gingerly. The night air was cold, despite a t-shirt, a thick plaid flannel and a denim jacket, he still shivered when the wind blew.

Cas came up behind him, and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “Dean, I’m sorry for getting us lost. I just wanted to get us somewhere, and let you rest. I know how tired you have been lately. I must have been daydreaming and missed the correct turn off. I’m sorry.” Cas commented lightly, and treaded carefully through his words.

Dean’s expression softened, “Cas I understand. I know. You should have woken me up though, if you weren’t sure. I know you didn’t mean to get us lost. Come on now, it’s cold, let’s get back into the Impala.” Dean said guiding a Cas back towards the Impala.

They sit back in the Impala, curling themselves into the leather to keep warm. It wasn’t long before Cas was yawning, leaning against Dean’s shoulder for support. “You know what angel? I don’t think you or I could drive tonight, we are both too tired. Let’s curl up on the backseat and catch a few hours rest okay, I’ll just go grab the blanket out of the trunk.” Dean said before stepping out of the Impala once again.

By the time Dean returned, Cas was already sat in the backseat. Dean joined him, leaning back against the car door, pulling Cas down onto his chest before pulling the blanket over both of them.

Dean sent a quick message to Sam, _‘Cas and I have stopped for a few hours shuteye. Catch up with you in the morning.’_

Dean placed his phone down on the seat next to him, leant down  kissing the angels forehead and held him tight, closing his eyes resting his chin on Cas’s head.

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.”


	16. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home to find Cas on the couch reading in a blanket. Trying to solve the angel's problems with the coldness of Winter, Dean teaches him something new: "How to make a 'blanket fort' to keep him warm whenever he wants"

Dean walks back into the bunker from a supply run. Once he had put the supplies into the kitchen, he walked out into the living room to find his angel wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa reading one of his many books. “Hey angel.” Dean settled down onto the sofa beside the angel, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“Hello Dean.” The angel replied, turning the page of his book.

Dean looked over the blankets and coushins on the other couch across the room and had an idea of what he could teach Cas to do. “Hey, you know what’s nicer than being wrapped in a blanket on a cold winter’s day?” Dean said out of the blue surprising Cas.

Cas placed the book in his lap, before turning his body fully to face Dean. “What is it Dean?”

“That, my angel, I am going to show you. Come on, get up.” He stood up eagerly from the sofa, grabbing the angel by the sleeve of his trench coat.

Cas followed Dean over to the other sofa, watching him pull both sofa’s toward each other. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“I am making something called a blanket fort. It’s very cosy and warm when it’s finished, trust me.” Dean said as he took all of the coushins off the couches placing them onto the floor for extra padding, “Hey Cas, can you do me a favour and go grab the extra blankets from our bedroom?”

Cas nodded, and disappeared to the bedroom while Dean continued to build the foundation of the fort. When Cas returned with the folded blankets over his arm, Dean grabbed them and placed them onto the coffee table. Cas watched from behind while Dean placed a blanket atop the sofa coushins he had placed on the floor, making it into a make-do mattress. “So, Cas to make the fort really comfy, you start out with the sofa coushins on the floor and cover it with a blanket so you can lie on it, and then you push the sofas together, so it makes kind of like a secure box like shape.” Dean explained the steps he had just done.

Cas was amused at how different the bunker’s living room looked now that the furniture had been moved. “What now Dean?” Cas asked, getting up from the seated position he was in to stand just behind Dean.

Dean picked up a blanket from the coffee table, handing one corner to Cas, and holding onto the other, “Well, now, we walk this out and place it over the top of both sofas to make the fort part.” Dean explained as they both walked out the blanket draping it over both couches. “See, now that makes the fort part, and it now is a cosy little den.” Dean laughed.

“It doesn’t really look very cosy Dean…” Cas commented looking into the opening of the fort.

“It won’t yet Angel. We haven’t added the comforter or anything yet.” Dean chuckled, kissing the angel softly, “Don’t worry Cas, I’ll make it really cosy for you.”

Cas sat himself on the coffee table waiting for Dean to return. Dean returned a few moments later with a bundle of pillows in his arms. Cas giggled as he watched Dean crawl into the blanket fort and listened to the small grunts and groans Dean made. Dean crawled back out again and grinned at the angel. The angel watched in content, as Dean put the comforter in the fort too, proceeding to make a makeshift bed inside. Dean placed another blanket in there to climb under and stepped aside for the angel to observe his creation.

“Well, angel, you can view the blanket fort.” Dean commented as he watched Cas stand up, grab his book and glasses and approach him.

Cas looked at Dean’s creation, and smiled at how considerate Dean was to make this cute little spot for him, “Can I get in?” Cas said a little too eagerly.

Dean chuckled, “Of course you can.”

Cas crawled into the fort, settling himself down onto the makeshift bed, as Dean crawled in behind him. Dean settled himself onto the pillows, pulling Cas into his arms. There’s more than ample space for both of them, and it was indeed much warmer in there compared to the bare living room. Cas sighed in happiness as they just laid there in silence, lying in each other’s embrace. Cas picked up his book and began to read while Dean laid there watching every move his angel made.

Hours later, when Sam returned home, he was surprised to find the living room had been transformed into a huge blanket house but wasn’t surprised in the least to find Cas and Dean asleep inside of it. He giggled silently to himself, before walking quietly to the coffee table retrieving the pen and the notepad writing a quick note,

_‘You two are gross. I am off to bed. Have fun cleaning this up in the morning. – Sam’_


	17. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas plans to make Dean breakfast in bed on Saturday Morning.

Cas is in the kitchen of the bunker. It’s very early on a Saturday morning. He had left Dean in bed of hopes of him still sleeping while Cas made him breakfast. He moved slowly around the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine, and organising bread to put in the toaster. He checked on the bacon he had cooking in the frying pan on the stove, he was making Dean’s favourite breakfast of bacon and eggs. One of Dean’s multiple favourite food that one day could potentially kill him, but Cas dismissed that for today, proceeding to make oily breakfast.

Cas happily glided around the kitchen in his pyjamas, slowly moving to the low music that played from Dean’s portable speaker. Saturday morning really was Cas’s favourite day of the week, it just felt nice to do things he never usually did. At that moment the toaster popped, Cas moved towards it, burning his fingers as he picked up the toast. He buttered the bread quickly, placing it on to a plate before rushing back to the stove removing perfectly done eggs and crispy bacon from the pan, depositing it onto the plate neatly. He placed the breakfast plate onto the bed tray, now moving towards the ready coffee machine.

He poured some coffee into Dean’s favourite coffee mug. Cas motioned forward to grab the sugar canister, and a spoon. Just as he was about to put the sugar into the milky coffee, he felt strong arms being folded around his middle and lips being firmly pressed against the side of his neck. Cas gasped, losing his grip on the spoon in his hand, dropping it onto the counter with a clatter, but that didn’t seem to phase Dean at all.

Cas groaned at Dean’s soft touch, “Dean! You aren’t supposed to be down here. I was just about to bring your breakfast up to the bedroom. I thought you were still asleep.”

Another gasp, as Dean nipped the nape of his neck, “Well angel, I’m awake now, there’s no need too.” Dean giggled softly, licking the spot he had just nipped.

Dean groaned not being able to contain himself, reaching for Cas’s plaid pyjama top’s collar, and pulling him around until Cas and his eyes met.  Cas blushed ridiculously as Dean leant forward, capturing the angel’s chapped lips in a tender kiss. Cas’s upset feeling of the breakfast in bed idea subsided as Dean continued to slowly kiss him. The kisses quickly escalated, to the point of Dean had dragged the angel by his collar all the way from the bunker kitchen to the living room where much more rough and aggressive kisses took place.  

Looks like breakfast was out the window.


	18. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs in the kitchen in the morning really is lovely!

Dean woke up with a jolt to find himself lying alone in his and Cas’s bed. Where was his angel this morning? Dean stretched, turning over to peak at the alarm clock on Cas’s side-table finding it to be 9am. With no one to cuddle, he might as well get up... with a sigh he rolled out of bed, and made his way out of the room to the main area of the bunker. 

Dean found Cas sitting in the kitchen. The sight in front of him was what he had been used to seeing all these years, it was just beautiful. His angel, alive and happy with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, his baggy eyes skimming the page not noticing Dean standing in the doorway and as usual a plate of untouched toast in front of him.

Dean walked across the kitchen, surprising Cas by kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dean eased Cas off the chair, pulling him closer to chest until they could feel each other’s heartbeats.

Cas gasped with surprise as Dean didn’t let go. “What was that about?” Cas asked when Dean finally released him.

Dean coughed, “Erm, nothing,” Dean looked for anything to change the subject, noticing Cas’s almost empty coffee mug on the table picking it up instantly, “Coffee?”

Cas laughed, “Sure.”

Dean walked to the bench, and poured some more coffee into Cas’s mug and some into his own. All of a sudden, he felt strong arms being wrapped around him.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

Needless to say, they spent the next 20 minutes arms wrapped around each other, leant up against the counter, while they drank their coffees.


	19. Forgetting Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the form of an AU where Dean has a normal job and Cas is sleeping in.
> 
> ( Prompt: Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A's keys/wallet/etc saying "I meant this, but thanks" )

Dean rolled out of bed, looking over to the sleeping lump of Cas under the covers. He sighed happily and went to have a shower.

Even when he returned to the room after 20 minutes, Cas still remained fast asleep. Dean listened to the snores coming from the bed as he got dressed.

Now ready to leave for work, leaving a bit later than what he usually did because he slept in by accident, but he still had time to walk over to the bed, grazing his fingers over Cas’s forehead.

“Cas, sweetie. I’m leaving now.” He said softly running his fingers through the mans bed hair.

Cas opened his eyes, sleepily looking up at Dean towering above him, before looking over at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

“Don’t you usually leave early for work?” Cas asked beginning to get up, Dean moving backwards so he could sit up.

“Hmm, yeah, but I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye first…” Dean grinned, as he leant down kissing his forehead.

“You don’t usually…” Cas said, a little confused.

Dean chuckled, “Yes I do baby. Every morning. You just don’t usually wake up when I do.”

“Fair enough. You should get going, you are going to be late…”

“Yeah I know. I’m going. I’ll see you tonight okay baby…?” Dean leant down, and kissed Cas’s lips softly.

Cas got out of bed, as soon as Dean moved away heading towards the front door. Dean waved at Cas, and was halfway through the door when Cas’s voice made him turn around again, “Forgetting something, Dean?”

Dean’s eyebrows arched, “I gave you a kiss goodbye…” he leant in giving Cas another kiss, “What else could I be forgetting?”

Cas laughed, holding out his hand with Dean’s keys, “I meant these, but thanks.”

Dean chuckled, “What an idiot. Alright, I really have to go now. I’ll see you tonight.” Dean turned back around walking out of the door once again.

“Dean…” Cas said once again.

“What is it Cas? What have I forgotten now?” Dean grinned. Damn he was going to be late for work if he stayed any longer.

“I love you!” Cas smiled.

“Oh sorry, sweetheart, I love you too. Now I really have to go.”

“Have a good day!” Cas shouted as he watched Dean run down the stairs to the foyer.

“Weirdo” Cas mumbled as he closed the front door, making his way back to the bedroom to go back to bed. 


End file.
